Les Gallions du crime
by ImbecileHeureux
Summary: Victime d'un chantage à la webcam, Dumbledore doit récolter de toute urgence une très grosse somme d'argent. Il pense avoir trouvé la solution idéale, sans se douter que cela va le mener au-devant de très gros ennuis.


Les personnages appartiennent naturellement à JK Rowling.

L'histoire se passe durant la quatrième année.

Vous m'excuserez pour les éventuelles incohérences et les anachronismes. Rien dans cette fic n'est à prendre au sérieux.

Chapitre 1

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, la tête baissée au-dessus d'un verre de whisky. La myriade de portraits accrochés au mur le regardaient d'un air confus. Une lassitude écrasante se lisait sur son visage. Il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là, et ce morne mois de septembre qui s'étalait mollement à la fenêtre n'arrangeait rien à son état. Compromettre ainsi l'intégrité physique et morale d'un élève, comment avait-il pu ? Il espérait voir bientôt la fin de cette spirale infernale, ignorant que sous peu, les choses iraient de mal en pis...

Tout avait commencé deux mois auparavant, au début des vacances d'été. Débarrassé pendant deux mois des obligations de sa fonction, Dumbledore s'était mis en tête de faire de l'ordre dans sa vie. Ses aventures homosexuelles avec Grindelwald lui avaient mis toute sa famille à dos, et la relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait désormais avec le jeune Harry Potter l'avait persuadé qu'il était temps pour lui de fonder sa propre famille.

Timide et maladroit avec les femmes, il avait équipé son bureau de Poudlard d'Internet, s'était inscrit sur Adopteunmec et avait fait la connaissance d'une ravissante Biélorusse du nom de Svetlana, avec qui il s'était immédiatement senti en confiance, au point de converser régulièrement, de longues heures durant, jusque tard dans la nuit. Svetlana lui avait envoyé des photos d'elle : elle était blonde, dotée d'une généreuse poitrine et venait d'avoir vingt ans. Elle semblait très intéressée par la situation professionnelle enviable de Dumbledore, sans être le moins du monde gênée par les 125 ans de celui-ci... Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula.

Vers la fin du mois de juillet, enchanté de la perspective de passer la soirée à bavarder avec Svetlana, Dumbledore s'était accordé un repas bien arrosé. Il avait descendu à lui tout seul deux bouteilles de Chivas, et c'était donc passablement éméché qu'il s'était assis devant son ordinateur et qu'il avait entamé la conversation avec la jolie jeune fille. Celle-ci avait semblé s'amuser de l'état de son interlocuteur, qui multipliait les fautes de frappe et les allusions scabreuses, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de mettre sa webcam, de se mettre nu et de faire un twerk pour elle, Dumbledore ne s'était pas méfié. Il ne connaissait rien de cette danse folklorique, alors il s'était rendu sur Youtube pour s'informer. Là, rendu fébrile par l'excitation, il s'était rendu sur Skype, avait allumé sa webcam, s'était déshabillé et avait tenté de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu sur la vidéo.

Il s'était mis dos à la bibliothèque qui faisait face à son ordinateur, avait exécuté un poirier très maladroit en s'appuyant sur les étagères et avait remué du popotin aussi bien que le lui permettait son âge vénérable, balançant de haut en bas et de droite à gauche son corps flasque et ridé. Le petit manège avait duré deux minutes. Lorsqu'il était retourné devant son ordinateur, il s'était rendu compte que Svetlana s'était déconnectée. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyer des messages mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Déçu, Dumbledore était parti se coucher, persuadé que la connexion de la jeune femme avait été coupée et qu'elle serait de retour sur Internet le lendemain. Cette nuit-là, il avait rêvé de sa belle princesse aux cheveux d'or.

La première chose qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avait été d'allumer son ordinateur. Il avait consulté machinalement ses mails et avait sursauté de joie en constatant que durant la nuit, Svetlana lui avait envoyé pas moins de trente-quatre message. Sa joie avait été de courte durée. Il avait vite compris en lisant les messages que Svetlana s'appelait en réalité Boubakar et qu'elle (il) vivait en Afrique. Les photos de la magnifique blonde avaient en fait été trouvées sur un site internet lambda. La vidéo du twerk avait été capturée et enregistrée et voilà maintenant qu'on lui demandait des dizaines de milliers de dollars à envoyer en mandat Western Union en Côte d'Ivoire, faute de quoi la vidéo serait diffusée sur Facebook et consorts. En comprenant, Dumbledore avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais été très économe, le cours du dollar était en hausse et celui du gallion en baisse, Les finances de Poudlard étaient au plus bas, tout cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas ses affaires. Certes il n'avait pas été stupide au point de s'inscrire au site de rencontre sous son vrai nom, mais il était largement reconnaissable sur la vidéo. Quel malheur si un élève tombait dessus ! La réputation toute entière de Poudlard en souffrirait ! Il ne fallait pas laisser passer cela. Alors, pensant que les demandes de rançon finiraient par cesser, Dumbledore s'était résolu à payer.

Malheureusement, au cours du mois qui avait suivi, les demandes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Pire, elles s'étaient faites de plus en plus menaçantes et concernaient des sommes désormais astronomiques. Dumbledore, en quête désespérée d'argent, avait passé son temps à racler ses fonds de tiroir, à vendre ses robes de sorcier miteuses sur le Bon Coin et à faire des aller-retours entre Poudlard et le bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard pour envoyer les mandats.

C'est alors qu'une opportunité unique et inespérée s'était présentée à lui. Le comité organisateur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cherchait une école pour organiser l'événement. L'établissement choisi recevrait en défraiement plusieurs millions de gallions versés immédiatement. Une clause prévoyait toutefois la restitution intégrale de la somme si le tournoi, pour quelque raison que ce fût, ne pouvait être mené à terme. Le dossier de candidature était long et compliqué à monter, mais Dumbledore connaissait personnellement le président du comité, un puissant sorcier étranger, amateur notoire de jeunes garçons, protégé depuis toujours par son immense fortune, et qui l'avait aidé plusieurs décennies auparavant à lutter contre Grindelwald. Dumbledore avait donc sollicité son aide, mais même dans le monde des sorciers, on n'avait rien sans rien. Il lui avait donc été proposé l'échange de service suivant : le puissant sorcier recommanderait fermement Poudlard comme lieu de tournoi, mais Dumbledore devrait lui permettre de passer une nuit entière avec un de ses élèves, sans regard sur ce qui se passerait dans l'intimité de la pièce.

Dos au mur, acculé par les sollicitations toujours plus insistantes dudit Boubakar, Dumbledore avait fini par accepter. Poudlard avait donc été choisi pour accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ne restait plus à Dumbledore qu'à s'assurer que le tournoi se déroulât sans encombre, et il aurait de quoi payer les dix prochaines années de rançon.

Quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire, le sorcier du Comité s'était présenté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait examiné le trombinoscope que Dumbledore lui avait présenté et avait fait son choix. Résigné, Dumbledore avait attendu la fin de la journée, avait fait convoquer Colin Crivey, l'avait endormi avec un sort de sommeil pour une durée de douze heures et avait transporté le corps inerte dans une petite chambre où attendait le sorcier du Comité. C'est avec dégoût qu'il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu dormir.

Le jour suivant, aux aurores, après le départ du sorcier pédéraste, Dumbledore avait repris Colin toujours endormi pour le porter le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre. Après la reprise des cours, il avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre lorsque, croisant Colin dans les couloirs, il l'avait entendu dire qu'il avait mal aux fesses...

Cela s'était passé une semaine auparavant et Dumbledore ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, avant d'être subitement tiré de ses pensées maussades par un fracas inhabituel. Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Surpris d'être dérangé à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Dumbledore se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit un Rusard transpirant, l'air terrifié, qui avait du mal à articuler ses mots :

\- Un élève ! Mort ! S'il vous plaît ! Monsieur le directeur !

Dumbledore se sentit défaillir. Il espérait une erreur de discernement du concierge, ou une mauvaise blague à la suite d'une soirée trop arrosée. Si vraiment un incident de cet ampleur avait lieu à Poudlard en ce début d'année, le Tournoi serait annulé, et Dumbledore pourrait dire adieu à sa pluie de gallions.

Hélas, après une course de plusieurs minutes dans le dédale des couloirs, Dumbledore ne put que constater que là, sur la pierre froide, gisait le corps atrocement mutilé de Colin Crivey.

Fin du chapitre 1

J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, mais pensez-vous que cela en mérite une ?


End file.
